Unpredictable B'day
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: /Oneshoot/Hanya sebuah cerita singkat perihal ultah Sasuke. Ino selaku kekasih pemuda itu tentunya tak akan melewatkan hari bersejarah kekasihnya. Menciptakan kenangan yang tak terlupakan, itu dasarnya/Tanpa menggunakan banyak uang, bagaimana cara gadis itu melakukannya?/Pairing : SasuIno/Warning:Alur maju-mundur/RnR, pleaseee :) Fic for Sasuke's Birthday


Fic oneshoot yang didedikasikan untuk ultah Sasuke yang terlambat :)

Untuk semua fans SasuIno di luar sana,

**Serion Furukawa mempersembahkan…**

**Unpredictable Birthday**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno

Warning : Alur maju-mundur

((^?^))

**Flashback**

'_Sasuke-kun, untuk beberapa hari ke depan sepertinya aku akan sedikit sibuk. Kau tahukan urusan pemandu sorak tak pernah habis selagi tim basket tidak mati? Maksudku, cuma ingin memberi tahu saja.' Sekelebat ingatan kembali muncul ke permukaan benaknya. Ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar sebagai penutupnya. _

_Helaan nafas yang tidak pernah terdengar kini meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir tipis si penghuni peringkat pertama di kelas terbaik. Jika didengarkan lebih seksama, helaan itu cenderung mengarah pada sebuah dengusan kecil. _

_Tatapan yang semula tanpa emosi itu kini mulai menunjukkan kilat-kilat kemarahan saat bayang-bayang yang seharusnya samar semakin terlihat jelas. Suatu hal yang jarang dan hampir tidak pernah mengusik si Uchiha bungsu. Sebuah gosip. Awalnya dia tak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada hal yang menurutnya lebih dikuasai oleh kebohongan semata itu. Pengalaman yang mengajarkannya untuk tak percaya pada gosip atau kabar burung. Tapi, untuk kali ini, dirinya berhasil dipengaruhi oleh hal yang tergolong laknat itu. Manusia yang digambarkan berakal budi justru sebagai penciptanya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hasil ciptanya. _

_Tapi, sekali lagi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah terpengaruh. Jangan lemparkan kesalahan pada si pencinta tomat, tapi lemparlah pada si tokoh yang mendukung pembenaran gosip itu. Dua tokoh di mana salah satunya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino? Gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua pemandu sorak dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan sang ketua basket. Sabaku no Gaara._

_Rumor ini sebenarnya sudah beredar lima hari yang lalu dan kebenarannya mulai muncul ke permukaan tepat dua hari setelahnya. Berawal dari sebuah ide bodoh dengan memasangkan setiap pemain basket dengan anak-anak pemandu sorak. Dan sialnya, kekasihnya itu harus menjadi partner Sabaku no Gaara sampai pertandingan basket dengan sekolah tetangga tiba. _

_Amarahnya hampir mencapai puncak saat melihat kebersamaan Ino dengan Gaara. Oh, ayolah! Kalau melihat Ino mengelap keringat Gaara, memberinya minum dan semacamnya tidak sampai membuat Sasuke terbakar api cemburu. Tapi, apakah pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan termasuk di dalamnya? Berpikirlah lebih rasional. Seharusnya pembuat sistem itu tahu kalau sistem buatannya lebih kepada ajang pendekatan diri. _

_Sebuah tangan kekar yang semula terkepal erat di dalam kantong celana akhirnya tidak tahan untuk dikeluarkan. Acakkan pada surai sebagai pelampiasannya._

0000

"_TEMMEEE!" Sebuah teriakan berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya yang sibuk melemparkan pandangan jauh ke atas langit biru. Netranya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang menenteng plastik putih._

"_Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Terlihat sekilas Naruto mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Mungkin mencoba sabar terhadap sahabatnya itu karena teriakannya hanya dijawab sesingkat itu dan tanpa emosi pula. _

_Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran muncul dan bersemayam dalam saku seragamnya. Diambilnya benda elektronik yang sekarang menampilkan sebuah foto seorang gadis beserta nama yang tertera di bawahnya. _

_Ino._

_Dengan sedikit enggan dia menggeser scroll touch screennya secara horizontal-mengangkat panggilan itu. Bukannya sapaan sekedar basa-basi yang didapatinya melainkan sebuah pertanyaan._

"_Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar tak berniat melihat kepergianku?" suara sopran milik Ino mengisi dasar indera pendengarannya._

_Kekasihnya itu memang akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungi salah satu anggota keluarganya dan menetap di sana selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Rencana ini sudah diberitahukan Ino pada Sasuke jauh-jauh hari tapi karena sebuah janji membawa Naruto membeli stik PS3 dan berburu kaset PS terbaru kini mengikatnya di sini._

"_Aku tahu kalau kau sibuk dan untuk kali ini saja aku mengharapkan-ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Memang mengantarkan kepergian seorang gadis merupakan hal yang buang-buang waktu tapi tidak jika gadis itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri dan dia sangat mengharapkan kekasihnya datang dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya." Suara Ino mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Belum sempat dia menjawab, suara 'tut' yang terdengar berulang kali menggantikan balasannya._

"_Aku harus segera ke stasiun jadi aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang," lisan Sasuke pada Naruto tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Sasuke memasukkan kembali handphonenya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi hendak protes milik Naruto._

_Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke pun meluncur di seputaran jalanan Tokyo. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang mulai berjalan pulang dengan arah direksi berlainan arah dengan kepergian Sasuke._

_0000_

_Sebuah mobil Ferrari berhenti tepat di depan salah satu stasiun di Tokyo. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan langsung pergi menuju tempat tunggu yang dikatakan Ino. Dibalik ketergesaannya, sikap coolnya masih ada-lebih tepatnya berusaha dipertahankan._

_Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu mendapati kehadiran Gaara dan bukannya Ino. Dihampirinya pemuda bertato kanji 'ai' itu. _

"_Kemana dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menyusuri setiap sudut dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. _

"_Sudah pergi." _

"_Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Nada bicara Sasuke masih sama. Terdengar monoton._

"_Tentu saja melihat kepergiannya."_

_Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk didapati pemuda bermanik onyx itu. _

'_**Sasuke-kun, kau lama. Sekarang aku sedang marah padamu, pantat ayam :P'**_

_Pesan dari Ino. _

_Misi sukses. Cek._

((^?^))

**End of Flashback**

Kehadiran bintang-bintang berhasil ditiadakan oleh gelapnya langit malam. Dinginnya udara malam mengalahkan kedinginan yang menusuk raga mereka. Waktu yang seharusnya menunjukkan jam tidur justru mereka pakai untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Disaat orang-orang merasakan empuknya kasur sebagai hadiah menjalani rutinitas hari ini, mereka malah bekerja pada malam hari. Bukan karena mereka adalah hewan malam. Tentu saja bukan. Mana ada kelelawar yang menggerutu, kedinginan-ah, untuk ini sepertinya kelelawar juga kedinginan. Itulah alasan mengapa sayap diciptakan untuk hewan yang tidur di siang hari dan bekerja di malam hari itu.

Di antara gerutuan, umpatan, kesetengah-hatian bekerja, ada seorang yang sepertinya menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Dia. Sasuke Uchiha. Sangat menikmati posisinya melakukan rodi paksa pada sekumpulan orang yang sudah menipunya.

Dibalik bayangan itu, sesungguhnya korban kerja paksa itu sadar Sasuke kini tengah berseringai. Seringaian yang tertelan oleh kegelapan malam yang pekat.

Derap langkah kaki yang teratur serta lambat menapaki permukaan tanah yang sedikit berumput itu seketika terdengar. Ah, salah satu dari mereka sepertinya ada yang mencoba merayunya. Kelopak mata itu akhirnya membuka dan menampilkan bola dengan iris tak kalah kelam dengan kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak ada ketakutan akan masuk dalam jeratan muka kasihan orang di depannya ini. Di samping temaramnya lampu halaman, dia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok berambut pirang panjang yang menggigil dengan sangat dibalik balutan dress simple warna pastelnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Inilah yang harus sedikit diwaspadainya. Suara sopran milik kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino terdengar begitu sedih dan dapat mengundang rasa prihatin orang lain. Dengan rambut yang lepek dan tubuh yang menggigil, Ino menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu yang memang posisinya sekarang jauh lebih pendek dengan sorot mata yang terlihat menyedihkan. Iris yang senada dengan birunya langit itu harus sedikit mengurangi pancaran sinarnya. Langit biru di tengah gelapnya langit malam. Tidak mustahil.

"Aku kekasihmu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke menukik ke atas. Tentu saja, Ino kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari dua bulan. Lantas kenapa?

"Kamu tak berniat memberi sedikit saja keringanan untukku?" suara Ino kembali mengisi sunyinya malam di tengah umpatan yang bersumber dari mulut orang-orang yang sekarang berstatus sama dengan gadis bermanik _aqua_ itu.

Suara yang begitu dibencinya karena dapat langsung merobohkan dinding pertahanannya. Suara merendah Ino.

"Tidak. Kembalilah kesana, **Hime**." Pemuda berambut raven itu sengaja menekankan panggilan baru untuk kekasihnya itu. Sayang sekali nona, sepertinya dia tidak tergugah dengan muka memelasmu itu. Percobaan menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri harus ditolak, nona. Tuhan memang adil, bukan?

Dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil, dia menjauhi calon korbannya dengan membawa pulang segala raut yang sudah dipersiapkannya matang-matang. Sekali lagi. Pasti bisa. Wajahnya ditolehkan sedikit ke belakang masih dengan satu warna yang sama. Raut memelas. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keseharian wajahnya yang dipenuhi sejuta warna, sejuta ekspresi. Gelengan kepala didapatinya sebagai pertanda ketidak berhasilan. Bergabung dengan kawanannya, memanggul beban bersama sepertinya jadi pilihan terakhir.

"Seharusnya tadi kalian membiarkan aku menghajarnya. Aku masih ada waktu melakukan itu," lisan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sebagai sambutan kehadiran Ino. Dapat kalian bayangkan sekarang seorang Gaara yang terkenal ditakuti bahkan oleh teman sekelasnya untuk pertama kalinya-harap dicatat-bergelut dengan sapu lidi. Dengan kadar kekerenan yang hampir jatuh, ia menyapukan potongan kertas kecil warna-warni itu dan menyatukannya dengan tumpukan yang sama namun dalam jumlah yang lebih besar.

"Dasar _teme_. Menyebalkan."

Gerutuan dari si pemuda berkulit tan hanya dibalas dengan senyum terpaksa dari Sai.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menahan diri untuk melemparinya dengan tomat busuk. Persetan dengan puluhan tomat yang mendekam di kulkasnya," umpat Naruto kesal. Bongkahan kue tar yang baru saja dia pungut harus kembali menyentuh tanah sebagai dampak kekesalannya.

"NARUTOO!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memelototinya seraya memukulkan sapu lidi dalam genggamannya menghantam tanah.

"Kenapa kau memberantakannya lagi!? Pekerjaan kita jadi tidak berkurang." Sakura-gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai mengambil tisu dan memungut kembali kue tar diikuti Naruto yang melakukan hal serupa dengannya.

Ino bahkan tidak sanggup menghela nafas karena suhu hangat dari tubuhnya sendiri masih dibutuhkan. Menyingkirkan dinginnya suhu yang melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke pasti benar-benar senang sekarang. Dia menjadi raja di hari sekali setahunnya itu. Rencana yang dipersiapkan Ino beserta kawan-kawan memang berjalan lancar. Mulai dari membuat gosip perihal kedekatannya dengan Gaara, menyuruh Naruto membuat sibuk kekasihnya itu sepanjang hari, sampai kebohongan tentang kepergiannya ke Kyoto untuk menjumpai sanak saudaranya-semua berjalan dengan lancar. Dia sama sekali tak percaya jika akhirnya harus merasakan dampak kesuksesan rencana mereka. Berniat menceburkan Sasuke ke kolam renang namun justru merekalah yang tercebur. Belum lagi ancaman Sasuke untuk mengunci pintu belakang jika mereka belum merapikan kembali halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha yang bagaikan kapal pecah. Berbanding terbalik dengan kesan megah rumah yang bagaikan istana ini.

Singkat saja ceritanya.

Penunjuk waktu kala itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam kurang tujuh menit tepat tanggal 22 Juli. Setelah sedikit membuat keributan dari halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha, si korban pun terpancing.

Dari derap langkah yang terdengar jelas didukung sunyinya malam, mereka yakni : Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Tenten dan Itachi tengah bersiap-siap. Dapat dilihat dari Sakura yang mengangkat satu keranjang penuh berisi tomat, serta Sai yang bersiap melemparkan tepung terigu, dan sisanya bersiap dengan satu buah tomat sebagai serangan pertama. Dibalik rencana busuk mereka tanpa sadar terselip satu buah rencana yang lebih busuk. Di barisan paling depan, Naruto tengah bersiap melemparkan tomat-tomat busuk yang sengaja dia busukkan khusus untuk hari ini.

Pintu berderit dan…

Pak Puk Pak Puk Puk Pak

…slep?

Semua timpukan itu berakhir dengan mulus di wajah si Uchiha bungsu diakhiri dengan seekor ikan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya dan turun dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Mari sejenak kita alihkan perhatian dari korban yang mulai memasang ekspresi jijik ditutupi tampang _cool_nya. Setelah mengukur besar kepala, pantat ikan dan arah pelemparan menjijikan itu ternyata pelakunya adalah…

Tenterenterentententen

… Naruto yang memasang pose mengangkat seekor lagi ikan. Inspirasi baru. Inspirasi baru. Pose terbaru yang dapat diajukan pada Neji selaku model. Pasti dijamin… tenaaar-sejenak.

Seketika hening menyelimuti.

Krik-satu jangkrik bersuara.

Krik-jangkrik lain bersuara.

Krik krik-dan terjadilah reunian menggila antar dua jangkrik gila.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun_." Suara Ino memecahkan kekakuan di antara mereka diikuti yang lain mengucapkan hal yang tak jauh beda diiringi keluarkan tembakan kertas-kertas kecil beraneka warna. Dengan anggun, gadis berambut pirang itu menghampiri kekasihnya dengan membawa sebuah kue bergambarkan Sasuke dalam mode _chibi_. Niatan untuk mencium pipi Sasuke sepertinya harus dibatalkan.

Bukankah itu tergolong sukses?

Seketika, keberadaan umpatan yang sedari tadi mengisi atmosfir menghilang.

"Yang perempuan pura-pura membersihkan ini. Oke?!" Tanpa ditunjuk, Naruto memberi intruksi. Dengan kedua alis menyatu, Ino bergeming di tempatnya. Terserahlah dengan apa yang teman-temannya rencanakan.

Pikiran Ino mulai terbang kemana-mana. Apa Sasuke berubah marah pada mereka? Apa Sasuke tak suka dengan kejutan yang dipersiapkan untuknya? Sasuke 'kan orangnya seriusan, pastilah dia marah. Bagaimana jika mereka putus? 'Kan tidak lucu jika alasan putusnya hubungan mereka hanya karena rencana ulang tahun yang kelewatan.

Ampunilah hambamu selaku biang semua kekacauan ini, _Kami-sama_, ucap Ino dalam hati.

Byuurrr…

Percikan air yang menyentuh sebelah permukaan pipinya mengembalikan Ino ke dunia nyata. Dia menoleh ke asal suara. Semua temannya kini sedang memandang ke arah tengah kolam renang-lebih tepatnya ke arah sebuah benda (?) hitam yang terapung. Perasaan tak enak langsung menyerbunya. Menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang namun sebuah kalimat terlanjur menghentikannya.

"_Otanjobi omedetou_, Sasuke Uchiha."

Semua orang di sana-minus Sasuke dan Ino-mengucapkannya hampir bersamaan.

Mampuslah dia. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka putus. Saatnya merekam detik-detik prokla-ralat-putusnya hubungan mereka.

Slep

Byuur…

Kaki Naruto yang memang paling depan ditarik Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu ikut tercebur diikuti suara ceburan lain diakibatkan tarikan Naruto.

Byuurr…

Byuurr…

Byuurr…

Tuhan memang adil, bukan? Akhir yang bahagia.

**The End**

**Omake**

Sebelas orang terlihat teronggok-ralat, lebih tepatnya meringkuk-di bawah sebuah pohon yang lumayan rimbun dengan duduk saling berdekatan. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan bukan menjadi alasan utama terusiknya orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya.

Dinginnya air kolam memang telah lama hilang. Namun, dampaknya yang sekarang mereka rasakan. Kecuali Ino, mereka semua terlihat pucat.

"Apa tidak ada yang berniat membuka kado?"

Pertanyaan Ino langsung disambut tatapan mata tajam dari yang lainnya.

"Ada apa? Memangnya kado-kado itu cuma jadi pajangan saja, ya?" tanya Ino dengan wajah polos. Wajahnya lalu dibenamkan diantara dada dan paha gadis itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti ayam betina yang sedang mengerami telur saja, Ino-_chan_." Hinata tiba-tiba buka suara. Yang lainnya menganggap itu sebagai sindiran tapi bagi Ino… itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat pipinya sekarang merona merah.

Ayam? Telur? Apa yang kau pikirkan, nona?

Dengan wajah yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi poni, Ino merangkak berjalan lalu menggeser tumpukan kado itu tepat di depan si pemiliknya dalam diam.

Melihat Sasuke belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan membuka, Naruto menyenggol pelan bahu Sasuke membuat Ino-orang di sebelahnya-hampir menyentuh tanah jika tidak ditahan pemilik mata _aqua_ itu.

"Buka yang ini saja dulu." Naruto menaruh kado yang paling kecil ke atas.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seperti mengatakan 'kenapa?' tapi dibalas dengan aksi diam Naruto. Semua orang disitu pun langsung membentuk setengah lingkaran. Pemuda raven itu mulai membuka kado yang diperintahkan Naruto. Kado dengan kertas kado bergambar garis-garis tak beraturan.

"Sai?" gumam Sasuke. Tangan kekar itu langsung merobek bungkusan kado dan menampilkan sebuah kotak kardus kecil.

Beberapa pasang mata di tempat itu menatap dengan seksama pergerakan tangan Sasuke.

Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu mendapati ternyata di dalamnya berisi tutup lensa kamera.

"Apa ada yang salah? Bukannya tutup lensamu hilang? Jadi kuputuskan memberikan itu," ucap Sai diakhiri senyum khasnya. Ino mengelus-elus sebelah bahu Sasuke mencoba menyuruhnya bersabar.

"Bersyukurlah," bisik Ino dan ditanggapi anggukan pelan Sasuke.

Lebih setengah kado sudah terbuka. Seperti kado dari Kiba yang berisi 4 buah gantungan kunci yang semua bergambar Akamaru dengan pose berbeda, Neji yang memberikan sebuah buku-entah apa namanya-yang tebalnya menyamai kamus, Hinata yang memberikan sebuah cangkir porselen, Tenten yang memberi alat lompat tali (?), dan Sakura yang memberikan sebuah kaos oblong. Jadi, tersisa empat buah kado yang belum terbuka. Pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh salah satu kado terhenti karena Naruto langsung mendorong sebuah kado yang ukurannya terbilang paling besar di antara yang lainnya.

Dalam diam dan tanda tanya yang memenuhi benaknya, Sasuke membuka kado yang disodorkan Naruto. Setelah kertas kado bergambar bintik-bintik hitam itu terlepas, Sasuke pun membuka lagi kotak bergambar ponsel terbaru di dalamnya.

Apa Naruto serius memberinya hadiah seperti ini?

Pandangan mata milik semua orang di situ yang semula menunggu dengan penasaran kini berubah lesu melihat masih ada lagi kotak di dalamnya.

Ada lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Pasti la-salah tidak ada lagi.

"Bagus 'kan hadiahku?" puji Naruto dengan bangganya. Ino yang mulai mengirimkan tatapan yang tak jauh beda saat kado dari Sai terbuka langsung disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke-lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika sewaktu-waktu kehabisan kertas. Karena, dari berita yang kulihat, pohon akan musnah dan kertas pun akan sangat langka beberapa tahun ke depan," sahut Naruto dengan enteng. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk.

'Gaara?' ucap pemuda itu dalam hati. Dibukanya langsung hadiah dari rival sementaranya itu dan mendapati sebuah buku harian warna hitam di dalamnya serta secarik kertas.

'_Aku tahu kalau kau itu tak punya teman sebagai tempat curhat. Pergunakanlah dengan baik dan benar_.'

Dada Sasuke mulai naik-turun membaca tulisan itu, _deathglare_ diberikannya pada hadiah Gaara namun langsung terhenti melihat Ino menyodorkan dua kado lagi. Kado dari Itachi sudah terbuka yang ternyata berisi…

Kunci? Apa ini kunci mobil?

Sungguh?

"Jangan salah paham. Itu kuberikan karena sudah terlalu banyak kunci Deidara yang tertinggal di sini," seru Itachi, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, itu kunci rumahnya," tambah orang yang paling tua di antara mereka. Apa kalian berpikir _Boy Love_?

Tidak apa. Itu memang benar.

Sejauh ini, hadiah yang didapatnya kebanyakan _absurd_. Apa dia tak bisa berharap hadiah yang satu ini setidaknya cukup masuk akal dikatakan sebagai hadiah?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kadoku?"

Tinggal kado dari kekasihnya rupanya. Tanpa bisa-basi… eh, maksudnya basa-basi. Sasuke pun membuka kado dari Ino.

Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam yang terlihat sederhana.

"Aku membelinya dengan menyisihkan sebagian uang jajanku. Jadi, maaf kalau modelnya tidak terlihat keren dan tak sesuai dengan harapanmu." Ino berucap sembari tersenyum malu-malu dan memijit-mijit kakinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sebuah senyuman dipancarkan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Andai kau tahu nona Yamanaka, ingin sekali kekasihmu itu menciummu jika saja mereka tak ada di sini.

_**Happy b'day to you.**_

_**Wish you still handsome and cool.**_

_**Wish you get happy ending and married with Ino Yamanaka, at last.**_

_**Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun.**_

_**Happy birthday.**_

**A/N : **

Sungguh, urusan RL memang benar-benar gak ada habisnya. Kenapa ini lama? Jawabannya adalah sebenarnya fic ini sudah dua kali mengalami pergantian ide. Karena menurut saya, ide pertama dan kedua itu sudah pernah saya jumpai di Ffn. Maka saya tidak melanjutkannya dan jadilah saya memaksakan ide masuk ke otak. Ternyata ide tidak bisa dipaksa, ya? Malu-malu gitu. Kalo kita pura-pura gak butuhin dia, eh, dianya baru datang. Ya, sudahlah. Tak perlu banyak bacot lagi, silahkan tulis kesan reader sekalian di kotak review.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic saya yang lain tidak akan saya lanjutkan untuk sementara karena saya mau mengedit mereka semua. Saat saya baca-baca balik, saya sadar betapa hancurnya mereka.


End file.
